Hari Ulang Tahun
by zhougirlz
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun si kecil keluarga Oh dan membuat Jongin kesal karena Sehun./ "Selamat ulang tahun putra appa."/ "Asher sayang ayo menyanyi untuk eomma."/ Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai with Asher/ Yaoi Fanfict! Drabble


**Hari Ulang Tahun**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin w/ Asher**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Author : KimyKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Balon-balon terpampang indah disetiap sudut ruangan. Kado-kado tak luput terlihat berada di samping kue yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tema biru laut. Kue ulang tahun yang siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi. Hanya ada tiga orang yang terlihat berada disana. Ayah, Ibu dan anak.

Hari ini adalah tepat dua tahun umur Asher. Anak pertama dari keluarga Oh. Si kecil yang selalu bertingkah menggemaskan dengan kelakuan rakusnya terhadap makanan. Asher telihat lucu sekali dengan baju pororo dan topi beruang yang menambah kemanisan si kecil, mirip sekali dengan Jongin.

"Asher ayo tiup lilinnya sayang." Jongin menyalakan lilin yang berbentuk angka dua sebelum ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping kiri sang anak.

"Waaaa.." Si kecil yang mengerti ucapan ibunya dengan cepat segera meniup lilin yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya. Giginya terlihat dengan lucu saat Asher tertawa setelah berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya –meniup lilin-.

"Selamat ulang tahun putra appa." Sehun memeluk erat si kecil. Tapi, sepertinya sang anak merasa tidak nyaman. Sedari tadi Asher meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk menggapai sesuatu yang berada di tangan Jongin.

"Hey, sayang. Appa juga mempunyai hadiah." Sehun tak putus asa untuk mendapatkan perhatian Asher. Dikeluarkannya kado berbentuk segi empat yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru ditambah dengan pita pink diatasnya. _Girly sekali._

Dan berhasil. Mata Asher berbinar terang setelah Sehun membuka isi kadonya. Satu set mobil-mobilan berwarna merah, lengkap dengan aksesoris yang menambah kesan elegan. Benda yang sangat diinginkan oleh Asher saat mereka berjalan-jalan kemarin.

Drrt.. Drrtt

Sehun memberikan Asher pada Jongin sebelum ia mengambil iPhone dari sakunya. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan heran. Jongin tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sehun bicarakan ditelepon karena suaminya itu mengambil jarak sedikit jauh darinya. Tapi, Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang serius sekali. _Ahh.._

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Please. Asher juseyo." Jongin menggoda si kecil dengan mengganggunya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan teman barunya –mobil-mobilan-. Sedari tadi Asher mengacuhkan sang ibu yang mengajaknya berbicara. Membuat Jongin menghela nafas kecewa. Ditambah tidak adanya Sehun. Setelah acara ulang tahun Asher tadi Sehun mendapat panggilan dari kantornya, dan itu membuat Jongin sangat kesal. Dihari bahagia ini, Sehun malah tidak ada waktu untuk anaknya. Jongin sudah mencoba untuk menahan Sehun pergi, tetapi sang suami tetap pada pendiriannya. Keras kepala memang. Diotaknya itu hanya ada perusahaan.

"Asher sayang ayo menyanyi untuk eomma." Ucapan Jongin kali ini berhasil mengambil perhatian Asher. Si kecil menaruh mainannya dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu. Seakan mengerti kesedihan eomma-nya. Asher mencium kecil pipi Jongin dan tertawa sesudahnya. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali putra Oh ini.

Asher menggelengkan kepalanya, "No."

"Ayo menyanyi untuk eomma." ucap Jongin lagi.

"No. Hheehe" Asher tertawa. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Kata yang baru Asher bisa ucapkan dengan lancar adalah 'No.' Entah belajar dari mana anaknya itu, perasaan Jongin tidak pernah mengajarkannya berbahasa inggris. _Pasti kerjaan Sehun._ pikir Jongin

"Aku membenci Oh Sehun sungguh." geram Jongin. Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Mengguling-gulingkan badannya di kasur. Tak peduli jika sedari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh sang anak.

Asher mengangguk-angguk lucu menanggapi perkataan Jongin. "Mmaaa ppaaaa.."

Malam itu hanya terselimuti oleh ocehan Asher yang tak henti terdengar. Bibir tebalnya terasa sangat gatal jika tidak mengoceh. Dan jangan lupakan juga dengan Asher yang melompat-lompat dikasur sembari melemparkan mainannya ke lantai kamar. Membuat Jongin kewalahan menghadapi tingkah aktif si kecil.

 ** _'_** ** _Oh Sehun, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan selingkuh!'_**

Send.

.

.

.

Kimykai disini ^^

Maaf baru balik lagi. Dan malah bawa FF gaje kaya gini.

Saya minta maaf sekali. Saya sebenarnya ingin membuat FF HunKai chapter. Tapi, moodnya tidak dapat terus T_T

Boleh reviewnya? Terimakasih.

10 review saya akan balik dengan FF baru.

w/ Love KimyKai and EXO


End file.
